Sin ti no soy nada
by Michiru Angel
Summary: Una historia de mi juego favorito de Nintendo "Zelda Twilight Princess" una noche de pasión entre Midna y Zelda. Los personajes no e pertenecen son propiedad de nintendo yo solo los tomé prestados par escribir mi hiostoria. Escenas de sexo explícito entre mujeres.


**Sin ti no soy nada.**

La oscuridad no existe sin la luz, esas fueron tus palabras antes de que yo cruzara el portal y destruyera el espejo del crepúsculo que era el único medio que unía nuestros mundos y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque yo siento que no existo sin ti mi princesa de la luz y con un triste suspiro me dirijo al palacio no sin antes mirar con mucha tristeza hacia el ahora inexistente portal.

Una vez en mi habitación recuerdo los momentos que viví contigo, trato de mantener en mi memoria cada esto tuyo, cada palabra que dijiste, y una triste sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, también recordé el momento cuando Link y yo atravesamos la pradera de Hyrule para llegar a tu castillo para que le devolvieras su forma humana, pero lo único que conseguí fue enamorarme de ti, de tus azules ojos que me miraban con culpa por haber elegido rendirte en vez de luchar para salvar a tu pueblo, en ese momento yo sentía unas ganas casi incontenibles de abrazarte y decirte que te no mortificaras que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto pero solo callaba y me limitaba a pedir que me ayudaras a conseguir lo que necesitaba para liberar a tu mundo de las sombras del mío.

Suspiro y unas lágrimas recorren mis mejillas y cierro los ojos tratando de retenerlas y veo tu rostro y siento tu esencia en mi ha de haber quedado algo cuando me la diste para salvarme la vida y así poder continuar con mi objetivo de derrotar a Zant, sé que lo hiciste porque al preguntar donde estaba el espejo del crepúsculo dejé al descubierto mi verdadera identidad ante a ti y en ese acto de salvarme permitiste que te conociera y que me enamorara mas de ti, porque ahora tu vivías en mí y así gracias a ti completé mi misión y junto a Link logramos derrotar a las sombras y logré verte una vez más ahora si con mi verdadera forma como la princesa del crepúsculo, pero también fue nuestra despedida.

Camino hacia mi cama y me siento en el borde de ella mirando hacia la ventana las oscuras nubes de mi reino y siento que así han de ser las que también cubren mi ahora solitario corazón, me recuesto y abrazo una almohada cubriendo mi rostro ocultando mi llanto en ella, y mis pensamientos vuelan hacia ti otra vez porque sólo quiero poder verte aunque sea una sola vez más, como deseo que tu sientas lo mismo por mí, no sabes cómo ansío poder abrazarte, acariciarte, besarte, poder mirarte a los ojos y confesarte todo lo que por ti siento, deseo hacerte mía y entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ti, pero... y si no sientes lo mismo que yo, aprieto mas la almohada y lloro con más fuerza ante tal cruel idea, respiro profundo y sacudo un poco mi cabeza tratando de sacar ese mal pensamiento de mi y de pronto siento tu presencia, eso me tranquiliza un poco y sonrío tristemente, e imagino que tal vez tu estas pensando en mi y con esa idea me quedo dormida.

En mis sueños puedo vernos tomadas de las manos paseando por las praderas de Hyrule y también por mi reino del ocaso, veo tu sonrisa que ilumina todo y mi mundo deja de ser de oscuridad y creo pertenecer al tuyo, un mundo de luz que aprendí a tolerar y a amar por ti y no sé porqué cuando en mis sueños nos besamos puedo sentirte y para que decir cuando las cosas llegan a más cuando mis manos recorren tu cuerpo puedo sentirlo como si en verdad estuvieras aquí conmigo y no quiero despertar, pero llega el día y te arrebata sin ninguna piedad de mis brazos y maldiciendo a mi suerte me levanto y comienzo mi rutina de cumplir con los deberes como soberana del reino de las sombras, todos los días son iguales para mí y paso todas las noches llorando hasta quedarme dormida pensando en ti.

Una noche al estar en mi habitación llorando por haberte perdido tuve la sensación de escuchar tu voz llamándome ahogada en llanto, parecía tan real que me levanté de un salto de la cama y comencé a buscar el lugar de donde venía tu lamento y salí de mi alcoba y sin darme cuenta llegué a las afueras del palacio quedando frente al lugar donde solía estar el portal y sentí una agradable sensación en mi pecho, una especie de tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos dejé que una paz inmensa me inundara y sin notarlo me encontré en tu mundo, abrí los ojos al sentir que una tenue luz en ellos, era la luna llena que iluminaba la noche de tu reino y comencé a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de averiguar en donde estaba y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando en la distancia vi tu castillo, si era tu palacio, no sé cómo ni por qué clase de magia me encontraba en Hyrule y comencé a correr en dirección a la ciudadela, pero me detuve en seco al caer en cuenta de que tu no tenías ni la menor idea de que yo estaba en tu reino, y comencé a caminar y a pensar en qué hacer para poder verte y recordé que con Link pasamos a una taberna y pensé en pasar la noche allí para después ir a verte, también Link me enseñó una melodía, y me dijo que solía ser tu canción de cuna y traté de recordarla y comencé a cantarla para sentirte cerca de mí mientras caminaba por la pradera de Hyrule y cuando llegué a las puertas de la ciudadela entré con un poco de temor, ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría tu gente al verme, así que me cubrí lo más que pude con mis ropas y continué mi camino hacia el castillo, cuando entré vi a una criatura vendiendo agua termal, ha de ser un goron, lo reconocí porque vi varios en la montaña de la muerte, su hogar, cuando pasé con Link por allí para liberar al espíritu de la luz que vive en Kakariko, lo encontré muy tierno y gracioso, era un niño-goron, también había un guardia quien me saludó muy cortésmente a lo cual yo asentí y respondí el saludo y aproveché de preguntarle por la posada, él muy amablemente me guió hasta la taberna de Telma, que por suerte se encontraba cerca de donde estaba, le agradecí al soldado y entré al lugar, me dirigí a la barra donde estaba Telma, la dueña y le pregunté si tenía algún cuarto disponible, por suerte le quedaba uno, por fortuna ella no me preguntó mucho acerca de mi visita, pero me intranquilizaba un gran goron que se paseaba de un lugar a otro en la taberna, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, desvié la mirada a un grupo de personas al fondo alrededor de una mesa que conversaban amenamente y suspiré al recordar cuándo con Link guiamos a Telma y a Ilia, quienes en un carromato llevaban a un mal herido zora, hasta Kakariko para salvar la vida del zora quien resultó ser el príncipe Ralis, Telma amablemente me ofreció algo de beber pero yo de manera muy educada no acepté, y cancelando el cuarto, por suerte tenía rupes para hacerlo, me dirigí al segundo piso para descansar, aunque yo sólo quería que la noche pasara rápido y así a la mañana siguiente a primera hora ir al castillo a ver a Zelda.

Esa noche apenas si pude dormir, estaba ansiosa porque no sabía cómo reaccionarías al verme, tampoco sabía si iba a ser capaz de confesarte la verdadera razón de mi presencia en tu mundo o simplemente te mentiría diciendo que era una simple visita de "cortesía", ¡por las diosas! me daba mil y una vueltas en la cama sin conseguir conciliar el sueño, y cuando comenzaba a tranquilizarme cerrando los ojos, logré dormir un poco, pero fui interrumpida por una fuerte molestia sobre mis ojos, era la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana, eché un par de maldiciones y me levanté no de muy buena gana, pero mi humor cambió drásticamente al recordar el motivo por el cual estaba en ese lugar, me dirigí al cuarto de baño y comencé a llenar la tina y me sumergí en ella, tratando de relajarme y de poner en orden mis pensamientos y emociones que a esa hora eran un total caos de sentimientos que querían salir de mí y gritar a los cuatro vientos que amo a Zelda, suspiré profundamente y salí de la tina no tan relajada como hubiese querido, pero si un poco más tranquila y con mis ideas un poco mas ordenadas, me dirigí a la cama y comencé a secar mi cuerpo y mi pelirroja cabellera, y me puse mis ropas, cubrí mi rostro y salí del cuarto, bajé por las escaleras hasta el primer piso saludé y agradecí a Telma por su hospitalidad y encaminé mis pasos hacia el palacio.

La ciudadela estaba llena de gente comprando y ofreciendo productos para vender los niños pasaban corriendo por los pasajes, también habían unos gatos y perros corriendo por ahí, bueno yo ya sabía algo de esto gracias a Link, quien me enseñó un poco de todo a lo largo de nuestra aventura para salvar el reino de Hyrule, seguí caminando y al llegar a la plaza central vi el castillo y me dirigí apresuradamente hacia ese lugar, pero al llegar a las puertas de entrada del mismo, me detuvieron dos guardias y me preguntaron qué asuntos me traían hasta el palacio, yo le dije que necesitaba hablar con la princesa Zelda, pero ellos no me dejaron pasar y fue en ese momento que descubrí mi rostro y me presenté ante ellos como la princesa del crepúsculo y ellos hicieron una reverencia y me dejaron pasar y uno de ellos me acompañó hasta la entrada del castillo donde le susurró algo a otro guardia que estaba allí el cual salió casi corriendo, mientras él muy cortésmente me hacía pasar y un sirviente me guió hasta un salón que supongo que era para reuniones o visitas de importancia por la elegante decoración que en él había, mientras observaba el lugar tratando de distraerme un poco y calmar mis nervios, sentí que se abría la puerta del salón y sin mirar hacia ese lugar sentí que alguien entró y solo giré cuando escuché su voz saludarme muy formalmente yo quedé petrificada en mi lugar mi peor temor se estaba haciendo realidad, y sentí como si de pronto me sacaran de ese lugar y cayera en un abismo envuelta en un torbellino de pensamientos y sensaciones que me estaban aturdiendo y hundiendo en un mar de desesperación, pero lejanamente escuché que Zelda daba órdenes de que nadie nos interrumpiera y la puerta se cerró.

No sé en qué momento ella se acercó a mí, sólo sentí que me abrazó con fuerza y que susurró algunas palabras en mi oído, que no entendí por estar absorta en mis pensamientos, y Zelda al ver que yo no reaccionaba se apartó un poco de mí y me sacudió un poco por los hombros y recién ahí salí de mi mundo de tortura y desvié la mirada al piso y ella me preguntó si me pasaba algo, yo pude percibir preocupación en su voz, y tratando de dar mi mejor sonrisa le dije que no, y ella me preguntó que si estaba bien, yo le respondí que sí, que sólo estaba un poco cansada, Zelda me miró con incredulidad y me dijo "¿escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir?, yo tragué saliva parpadeé un par de veces, "veo que no escuchaste", me dijo, yo volví a desviar la mirada, ella tomó mis manos y yo sin poder controlarme la halé hacia mi abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en los labios, fue un beso corto y la dejé libre y me disculpé y comencé a decirle, atropelladamente, todo lo que por ella sentía y que no sabía cómo había llegado a su mundo, pero que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que la amo y que este tiempo sin ella había sido un infierno para mí, traté de contener las lágrimas pero no pude y vi como también Zelda comenzaba a llorar, me odié por eso, pero me contuve de volver a abrazarla y sólo susurré un "te amo" y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero Zelda me detuvo y yo forcejeé por soltarme pero ella me haló con fuerza y al girar tropecé llevándomela conmigo al suelo del salón, ella estaba sobre mí y me miraba fijamente su respiración estaba un poco agitada por el llanto y yo traté de levantarme, pero ella tomó mis manos y las puso contra el piso y me dijo "mi vida aquí también ha sido un infierno, ¿sabes por qué Midna?, porque yo también te amo y me mortificaba cada día la idea de que jamás volvería a verte", yo abrí los ojos sorprendida por sus palabras y ella acercó su rostro al mío y me besó tiernamente en los labios, yo sentía que estaba en el cielo con las diosas y Zelda fue soltando mis manos y yo la abracé pegando su cuerpo más al mío y pasé mi lengua por sus labios y ella abrió su boca para dejarla entrar comenzando así una danza que fue encendiendo nuestros cuerpos y agitando nuestros corazones y el calor iba en aumento y nuestras respiraciones se hacían cada vez más rápidas y yo puse mi muslo entre la piernas de Zelda lo que hizo que ella gimiera en mi boca y mordiera mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir también, nos separamos para tomar un poco de aire y sin dejar de mirarnos sonreímos, "esto es un locura", le dije, "seremos dos locas entonces" me dijo, y se sonrojó yo sonreí y haciéndose a un lado se sentó en el suelo para luego ponerse de pie yo también hice lo mismo y nos volvimos a besar yo pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y ella me abrazó por la cintura atrayéndome más hacia ella después de unos minutos nos separamos para tomar aire y juntamos nuestras frentes, sin soltar el abrazo, sonreímos para luego mirarnos "te extrañé" le dije acariciando su mejilla, Zelda tomó mi mano y la besó "yo también" dijo, y mirando hacia la puerta suspiró yo tome su rostro y la hice que me mirara y le dije "será mejor salir de aquí, porque no sé si podre contener las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor", Zelda se ruborizó tanto que parecía un tomate yo reí y soltándome de su abrazo me dirigí a la puerta, después de unos segundos ella reaccionó y me siguió, al llegar a la puerta quitó la llave de la cerradura, a lo cual yo eché una maldición por lo bajo, porque si hubiera sabido la habría hecho mía en ese mismo instante, Zelda sonrió como si hubiese leído mi mente y esta vez fui yo quien se sonrojó.

Al salir del salón Zelda llamó a unos sirvientes y les ordenó que alistaran un cuarto para mí y yo le susurré en voz baja como para que sólo ella me escuchase "pensé que esta noche dormiría contigo" ella se volvió a sonrojar y se aclaró la garganta, "será mejor que te muestre los alrededores del castillo" me dijo cambiando abruptamente el tema, yo solo sonreí y la seguí.

Salimos a recorrer los jardines tratando de disimular las ganas que teníamos de comernos a besos, lo que no me impidió que detrás de algún arbusto yo le robara un beso a Zelda haciendo que mi amor se sonrojara y provocando más de algún comentario de algún guardia o soldado que por allí pasaba, yo solo me reía, hasta que Zelda se cansó de mi jueguito y tomando mi mano me llevó a los jardines privados del palacio lejos de las miradas de los sirvientes, soldados y guardias, era un lugar precioso, aunque no se comparaba con la belleza de mi amada princesa, aun yo estaba absorta en mis pensamientos cuando siento que Zelda me toma con fuerza y me pone contra un muro llevando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y me besa apasionadamente presionando su cuerpo contra el mío y apoyando su muslo en mi entrepierna comenzó a excitarme, nuestras respiraciones se hicieron más entrecortadas y agitadas y sin darme tiempo a nada subió mi vestido hasta mi cintura y puso una de mis piernas en la suya, presionando su cuerpo contra mi sexo, como si quisiera fundirse conmigo, yo sentía que el calor en mí iba en aumento y sentía que quería más y comencé a gemir en su boca y sentí que ella sonrió, lo que hizo que yo la presionara mas contra mí y me di un pequeño impulso provocando que cayéramos al césped yo encima de ella y rompiendo el beso la miré lujuriosamente y le dije "no empieces lo que no se puede terminar" ella sonrió y entre besos me dijo "quien dijo que no se puede" y pasando sus manos por mi cabello se deshizo de mi manto dejándolo que cayera libremente por mis hombros y tomándome de la nuca me atrajo hacia ella y volvió a besarme con deseo, mientras yo subía su vestido dejando al descubierto sus tersos muslos y comencé a acariciarlos haciendo que mi amor suspirara y me abrazara con fuerza pasé una de mis manos a su entrepierna posicionándola sobre su sexo para acariciarlo por encima de su ropa interior lo que provocó que mi amada arqueara un poco la espalda y dejara escapar un fuerte gemido, lo que me incitó a meter mi mano dentro de su braga y comenzara a acariciar con mi dedo medio su perla de placer provocando que Zelda dejara escapar varios gemidos tratando de silenciarlos con mis besos, mientras yo trataba de controlarme sin perder la cordura ante tal melodiosa voz que llegaba a mis oídos.

Zelda se separó de mis labios y con la respiración agitada y entre jadeos me pidió que llegásemos juntas, yo parpadeé un par de veces y ella sacó mi mano de sus bragas e incorporándose un poco tocó mi entrepierna notando mi humedad y me dijo "te llevaré al cielo conmigo" y con una sonrisa ladeada quitó mi ropa interior y yo hice lo mismo con la de ella, entonces pasó una de mis piernas por sobre la suya acercando nuestros sexos y haciendo coincidir nuestros puntos de placer comenzó a moverse, primero lentamente yo seguí su ritmo y me pegué mas a ella apoyando mis manos en el césped para tener más contacto y comencé a moverme más rápido a medida que mi excitación aumentaba y me perdía en la sinfonía de gemidos que Zelda dejaba escapar y uniéndome a su melodía comencé a moverme cada vez más rápido, sintiendo como ella seguía mi ritmo, me impulsé hacia adelante quedando casi encima de ella y la abracé para hacer mayor el contacto entre nuestros sexos y busqué sus labios para besarlos con deseo, ella respondió y comenzó a gemir en mi boca luego nos separamos para poder tomar aire y tratábamos de acallar nuestros gritos ahogándolos en el hombro de la otra y aferrándonos a nuestras espaldas, nuestros cuerpos se movían como si fueran uno sintiendo como se acercaba el momento máximo de placer y con un fuerte gemido de Zelda supe que había llegado al orgasmo lo que hizo que yo también llegara a los pocos segundos de escucharla sintiendo un oleada de placer recorrer mi cuerpo me dejé caer sin fuerzas sobre el césped y ella cayó sobre mí, yo tenía los ojos cerrados tratando de recuperar el ritmo normal de mi respiración, y escuché unos sollozos que venían de mi amada, traté de sentarme pero ella no me dejó y sólo atiné a acariciar sus cabellos y nos quedamos así unos minutos hasta que ella se separó de mí y me besó en los labios, y pude sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas lo que hizo que me separara de ella para mirarla a los ojos, ella esquivó mi mirada y solo sonrió yo solo guardé silencio y miré fijamente al piso y suspiré, "perdóname, Midna" fue lo que ella dijo y cuando yo iba a preguntar el por qué, me dijo "no quise arruinar el momento, pero no sabes cuantas veces soñé con hacer el amor contigo..." y yo no la dejé continuar silenciando sus labios con mi dedo índice "yo también deseaba hacerte el amor y ser una contigo" le dije, Zelda me abrazó nuevamente dejando salir más lágrimas de sus azules ojos mientras yo sólo acariciaba su espalda y le decía palabras tiernas y amorosas al oído, pasaron unos minutos hasta que mi amada se tranquilizó y sonriendo me dijo "que momento escogí para perder el control de mis emociones" yo me puse a reír y le dije "pero ahora que...", no terminé la frase porque fui silenciada por los labios de mi princesa, diosas que cambiante es esta chica, pero así la amo.

Nos levantamos del césped y recogiendo nuestra ropa nos la pusimos y la acomodamos lo mejor que pudimos y continuamos paseando, ésta vez íbamos tomadas de la mano, parecíamos dos niñas pequeñas jugando en el patio de su casa, y antes de salir del jardín privado nos volvimos a besar tiernamente en los labios y al separarnos sonreímos y nos dirigimos al jardín central para regresar al palacio, aunque no faltaron los guardias que se nos quedaban mirando, tal vez era porque no andábamos tan `ordenadas´ como habíamos salido y yo me mordía los labios para no gritarles `¿que miran acaso nunca han visto a una pareja de enamoradas felices después de haber hecho el amor?´, pero mi princesa, como si pudiera leer mi mente, les dirigía una gélida mirada y ellos desviaban la vista a cualquier parte y yo trataba de disimular mi sonrisa triunfante y ella sólo parecía divertirse.

Una vez que entramos al castillo una doncella se nos acercó y dirigiéndose al amor de mi vida con una reverencia le dijo que mi habitación ya estaba lista y se ofreció gentilmente a mostrarme el camino que llevaba al que iba a ser mi cuarto mientras estuviera de visita en el reino de mi amada princesa, yo la iba a seguir, pero Zelda me detuvo y mirando a la doncella le dio las gracias y le dijo que podía retirarse, ya que ella me llevaría a mis aposentos y dándome una mirada traviesa se adelantó haciendo que yo la siguiera, mientras subíamos las escaleras Zelda me miraba de reojo y yo le guiñé uno lo que la hizo sonrojar, yo solo sonreí y nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta de madera finamente tallada, ella giró la manilla y me hizo entrar siguiéndome de cerca cerró la puerta tras de sí quedando apoyada en ella, yo me giré y me quedé observándola, ella suspiró y sonriendo se acercó a mi rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos me besó en los labios, yo cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por su beso y la fui guiando hacia la cama, cuando toqué el borde con mis piernas giré sin dejar de besarla y la hice que se recostara en ella yo estaba sobre ella acariciando su cuerpo haciendo que mi princesa dejara escapar grandes suspiros como si esperara algo más, me separé de ella para mirarla a los ojos "te amo" le dije, ella me dio un beso corto "y yo también te amo" dijo antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios en un beso lleno de pasión, pero nos interrumpió un golpe en la puerta, me separé de ella y la ayudé a ponerse en pie, mientras ella se dirigía a abrir la puerta yo me senté en la silla junto a la ventana y observé que era un sirviente que le dijo algo en voz baja a lo que mi amada solo puso una cara de molestia y lo despachó, cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba y con tristeza en su voz me dijo que tenía que atender unos asuntos pendientes, pero que trataría de desocuparse lo más pronto posible yo le sonreí ampliamente y le dije que no se preocupara que yo la esperaría en la habitación y con un beso me dijo espero no despertar sospechas por cómo luzco y se despidió y me dijo que nos veríamos a la hora de almuerzo yo asentí y ella salió del cuarto.

Yo aproveché ese rato para darme un baño y alistarme para el almuerzo lo que no pensé era que el no dormir la noche anterior y las actividades matutinas que tuve con Zelda en el jardín me pasarían la cuenta y cuando me recosté para descansar un rato me quedé profundamente dormida y tuve una pesadilla con Zant donde él me decía que en ese mundo nunca encajaría y que sólo sería una sombra para ellos ya que ese es mi mundo un reino de oscuridad y desperté muy agitada y empapada en sudor y vi que no estaba en mi cuarto si no en otro muy distinto, traté de tranquilizarme convenciéndome que solo fue una pesadilla, y recordando que estaba en Hyrule con la chica que amo, me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño me mojé el rostro con agua fría y me preparé otro baño de tina caliente.

Después de unos minutos salí del baño y comenzaba con mi ritual de secar mi cuerpo y mi cabello una vez que terminé me puse mis ropas y me dirigí a la ventana para observar el paisaje se veía prácticamente toda la pradera de Hyrule y comencé a recordar cuando la recorría con Link, sonreí y pensé que estará haciendo ahora, unos golpes en la puerta me hicieron salir de mis pensamientos era Zelda y lucía hermosa, por lo visto se había arreglado para su reunión, yo dejé la ventana y me acerqué a ella quien me recibió con un dulce beso en los labios, "lista para bajar a almorzar" me dijo, yo sonreí y le respondí con un si, nos dimos otro beso y bajamos al comedor, solo estábamos las dos en esa gran mesa y a una señal de mi princesa nos fueron sirviendo los diferentes platos que su chef personal había preparado, mientras observaba el ir y venir de sirvientes, Zelda llamó mi atención preguntándome como estaban las cosas en mi reino a lo que yo le respondí que todo había regresado a la normalidad que ya no había peligro y que mis súbditos estaban regresando a sus vidas normales, sin ningún inconveniente. Zelda me contaba que lo mismo pasaba en su reino y que de eso se había tratado la reunión de esta mañana, yo la quedé mirando con sorpresa, ella me contó que querían darme una pomposa bienvenida yo casi me atraganto con la comida al ver que extraño era su pueblo una bienvenida para mí un descendiente del reino que por poco los destruye y eso fue lo que le dije a Zelda, a lo cual ella respondió que si había algún culpable en lo que sucedió era ella porque permitió que su pueblo fuese convertido en ánimas al elegir rendirse en vez de luchar por ellos, ahora fui yo quien le dijo que fue la mejor decisión y ella agregó que eso ya estaba en el pasado y que yo no fui quien invadió Hyrule, sino Zant y que gracias a mi ayuda y a la de Link su reino se había salvado, yo solo bajé la mirada y suspiré pesadamente, ella dio una orden y retiraron todo de la mesa y poniéndose de pie me tomó de las manos y me llevó a una habitación contigua al comedor.

Una vez allí a solas me besó en los labios y al separarnos volvió a repetir que toda la culpa era de ella yo tomé su rostro entre mis manos y le dije "tomaste la decisión correcta, porque sobreviviste y pude conocerte" sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas las cuales yo sequé con mis besos y la abracé para reconfortarla y así nos quedamos un buen rato hasta que nos dirigimos a una especie de sofá o sillón que había en ese cuarto y nos sentamos para seguir conversando y así estuvimos no sé cuánto tiempo cuando unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron y mi princesa tuvo que irse otra vez porque le esperaban otras dos reuniones más, y una última a la hora del té, y así pasaron las horas hasta que llegó la noche, yo ya me encontraba en la habitación que ella había dispuesto para mí, estaba sentada en una silla tratando de leer un libro, sin mucho éxito ya que poco entendía el lenguaje hyliano antiguo, entonces lo cerré el libro lo dejé encima de la mesa que estaba en el cuarto y poniéndome de pie me dirigí a la ventana.

Estaba observando el paisaje cuando sentí que la puerta se abrió y sonreí al ver a mi amor vestida sólo con un camisón acercándose a mi, pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura me dijo "no pensarás que dejaré pasar por alto lo que dijiste esta mañana" yo me sonrojé desviando la mirada y ella tomó mi mentón e hizo que la mirara a los ojos "nunca más voy a dejarte ir" me dijo y selló sus labios con los míos en un tierno beso que se fue tornando apasionado a medida que nuestras manos comenzaron a recorrer nuestros cuerpos explorando cada centímetro de piel y memorizando cada punto que nos provocaba placer y yo la fui guiando hacia la cama y una vez que la toqué con mis piernas dejé sus labios para besar su cuello y su hombro bajando un tirante de su camisón para luego pasarme al otro lado y bajar el otro tirante y sus hermosos senos quedaron al descubierto y dejé que la prenda se deslizara por su cuerpo dejándola completamente desnuda, lo que me sorprendió "¿te gusta lo que ves?" me preguntó a lo que yo respondí "me encanta" y nos fundimos en un lujurioso beso donde nuestras lenguas se acariciaban en nuestras bocas como si tuviesen vida propia y entre suspiros y caricias Zelda me despojó de mi prenda de dormir y bajando por mi cuello, besó mis hombros, mis senos donde se entretuvo acariciándolos sacándome unos cuantos gemidos que llevaban su nombre, luego bajó por mi abdomen y me quitó la ropa interior dejándome también desnuda y pasando una de mis piernas por encima de su hombro comenzó a besar y a lamer mi entrepierna lo que hizo que inclinara mi cuerpo hacia adelante buscando apoyo en sus hombros, ella dándose cuenta de que era un poco incómoda la posición delicadamente hizo que me sentara en el borde de la cama y se arrodilló frente a mi separando mis piernas dejando mi sexo frente a su rostro yo sólo respiraba ansiosamente esperando su próximo movimiento hasta que sentí su respiración muy cerca de mi botoncito del placer, yo cerré mis ojos al sentir su cálida lengua acariciarlo y apreté la sábanas entre mis manos en un intento por no enloquecer de placer, y sentí como ella lo atrapó con sus labios y comenzó a succionarlo mientras lo acariciaba lentamente con su lengua mientras yo gemía su nombre y arqueaba mi espalda por el placer que Zelda me provocaba y comencé a mover mis caderas al sentir su dedo estimulando la entrada de mi sexo.

Pero la detuve y sentándome en la cama le dije "quiero ser tuya y que tú seas mía" ella me miró y levantó una ceja, hice que se pusiera en pie y la recosté en la cama, la besé en los labios y me puse sobre ella, comenzando a bajar por su cuello para luego ir dejando un camino de besos hasta sus hermosos y bien formados senos a los cuales le di una especial atención, uno lo tomé con mis labios y comencé a succionar su pezón haciendo que mi princesa arqueara su espalda y hundiera sus dedos en mi cabellera y con mi mano comencé a acariciar el otro dándole masajes y apretando muy delicadamente su pezón con mis dedos, provocando que Zelda gimiera mi nombre y comencé a bajar por su abdomen dejando un camino de besos y jugué con su ombligo arrancándole suspiros y risas y continué bajando hasta llegar a su húmedo y ardiente sexo y noté que estaba muy mojada y me posicioné entre sus piernas separándolas y acercándome a su perla de placer lamí su néctar me apoderé de ese hinchado botón el cual besé y succioné hasta que sentí mi nombre escapar de sus labios como si fuese un mantra.

Sonreí y regresé a sus labios pude notar la molestia en el rostro de mi amada pero le dije "ponte encima de mí con tu cabeza entre mis piernas, al principio me miró un poco extrañada, pero accedió, y separé sus piernas y puse cada una al lado de mi cabeza y tome sus caderas y la bajé hasta que mis labios pudieron besar su sexo, sentí como mi amor apretaba mis muslos dejando salir un placentero gemido y bajando su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna comenzó a lamer y a besarme toda haciendo que yo presionara sus glúteos acercando mas su intimidad a mi boca y lentamente comencé a acariciar su entrada con mi lengua haciendo que se mojara cada vez más e introduciéndola pude sentir su calor el que me provocó comenzar a meter y sacar mi lengua más rápidamente haciendo que Zelda comenzara a gemir mas fuerte apartando su rostro de mi intimidad como para dejar salir todo el placer que estaba sintiendo y me pidió entre jadeos que la hiciera mía y sin esperar más introduje un dedo en su ardiente sexo haciendo que mi princesa se tensara y diera un grito de placer mezclado con dolor, yo me detuve de inmediato pero ella me pidió con la respiración entrecortada que siguiera y así lo hice y comencé a acariciar su perla de placer con mi pulgar arrancando mas gemidos que llevaban mi nombre y sin esperármelo Zelda hundió su rostro en mi intimidad atrapando mi punto sensible con sus labios mientras que sentía sus dedos preparándome para algo más que no se hizo esperar y sentí como su dedo se iba deslizando dentro mi haciéndome echar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir su nombre, ella se detuvo al sentir que me alejé de ella, traté de relajarme y le dije que continuara y yo también lo hice al cabo de unos minutos no sólo gemidos con mi nombre llenaban la habitación, también se le habían unido otros que llevaban el nombre de ella, y le pedí que introdujera otro dedo lo cual mi amada hizo eso incrementó el placer en mí haciéndome sentir que estaba a punto de tocar el cielo y comencé a aumentar la velocidad de mi dedo y agregué otro a lo que Zelda respondió comenzando a mover sus caderas y dejando salir más de ese néctar que yo bebí con lujuria haciendo que ella no sólo gimiera sino que diera gritos de placer y tensando su cuerpo sentí en mis dedos como su sexo comenzó a palpitar lo que me indicó que estaba llegando al orgasmo y los dejé en su interior haciendo pequeños círculos y haciéndolos vibrar para intensificar su placer lo que se transformó en varios gemidos que Zelda dejó salir rápidamente para después tomar aire y dejar salir un fuerte grito terminado en un "Midna, te amo" lo que me hizo saber que mi princesa había llegado al orgasmo y yo saqué mis dedos de su intimidad mientras me perdía en esa sinfonía de placer que me llevó a sentir como mi cuerpo se tensaba y con un último movimiento de mi cadera, yo también alcanzaba el cielo y apretando los glúteos de mi pareja, dejé salir en un fuerte gemido con el nombre de Zelda, ella sacó sus dedos de mi dejándose caer a mi lado con la respiración muy agitada, yo trataba de recuperar el aliento y giré en la cama para quedar frente a ella también jadeando y respirando rápidamente acaricié su rostro quitando algunos mechones de su cabello que se pegaban a su rostro, mientras le sonreía "ahora sí que somos una" me dijo y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro yo sólo sonreí y me acerqué para besarla en los labios, ella tomó las sábanas y nos cubrió a ambas con ellas yo la abracé poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho y nos fuimos quedando dormidas no sin antes decirnos un te amo.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó y otra vez se repetía la pesadilla con Zant, pero esta vez sentía a lo lejos la voz de Zelda que me llamaba, y cuando desperté me encontré con sus hermosos ojos mirándome con preocupación, yo solo respiré profundo y susurré un lo siento, Zelda me abrazó protectoramente y me preguntó qué estaba soñando yo me aferré más a ella y sin querer comencé a llorar ella me apretó más entre sus brazos y comenzó a decirme "ya pasó, tranquila yo estoy aquí, sólo fue un mal sueño" y yo sólo lloraba cada vez más pero traté de calmarme y separándome de ella comencé a contarle, entre sollozos, lo que Zant me había dicho en la tierra de Lanayru donde habita el espíritu del lago Hylia y que por no darle mi poder él me expuso deliberadamente a la luz del espíritu dejándome al borde de la muerte, yo dejé salir más lágrimas, mientras que Zelda me miraba y acariciaba mi rostro tratando de consolarme, y son una tierna sonrisa me dijo "entonces gracias a Zant ahora vivo en ti" y dándome un fugaz beso en los labios me dijo "mi amor, ya no tienes por qué temer" yo la miré extrañada, ella volvió a sonreír y continuó "yo al darte mi esencia pasé a formar parte de ti así como tú de mí y por el poder que me otorgaron las Diosas a través de la trifuerza una parte de ti ahora pertenece a la luz así como una parte de mí pertenece a la oscuridad" hizo un pausa y tomando mis manos entre las suyas continuó "Midna lo que dijo Zant ya no tiene sentido porque tú y yo ahora somos una y...", no la dejé continuar y me arrojé a sus brazos llorando con un bebé y la besé en los labios y cerrando mis ojos me separé de ella sólo para decirle lo mucho que la amo y Zelda acostándose nuevamente me acunó entre sus brazos hasta que volví a quedarme dormida y escuché en mis sueños la voz de mi princesa que me decía "nunca más te dejaré escapar de mí porque ahora tu y yo somos una", yo me acomodé en sus brazos y pude escuchar como su corazón y el de mío palpitaban al unísono, suspiré entre sueños y le susurré un te amo, y sentí un cálido beso en mis labios y a mi princesa acomodarse junto a mí, dejándose llevar también al país de los sueños.


End file.
